classic_literaturefandomcom-20200214-history
Nelly Dean
Nelly Dean is a major character and narrator in Emily Brontë's Wuthering Heights. She was a servant to the Earnshaw's of Wuthering Heights and the Linton's of Thrushcross Grange, and a caregiver/mother-figure to Hareton Earnshaw and Cathy Linton. She is also one of the main narrators, as she narrates the main part of the novel all witnessed in her point of view, while Lockwood documents it all. Description Nelly Dean is a certain character who witnesses the majority of the story of Wuthering Heights and tells it in her own words what she had seen and heard. Having grown up along with some of the major characters, including Heathcliff, she knew that the life she had seen was not always perfect and it would only worsen the older she becomes. But she had managed to cope with those struggles with her personalities and physical strength. Nelly had been a longtime servant to both families; the Earnshaw's of Wuthering Heights and the Linton's of Thrushcross Grange. For years she had seen the brutal feud between the Earnshaw's Heathcliff and the opposing Linton's, and she even serves as some sort of "bridge" as her employment to both houses brings them closer and allows Heathcliff to carry out his vengeful acts. But with the power of her kindness and helpfulness she was able to protect and guide the suffering characters who were victimized by Heathcliff, such as Cathy Linton. Aside from being a housekeeper and servant, she also serves as a mother-figure. When Hindley Earnshaw's wife died of consumption from childbirth, she was offered to look after his infant son Hareton and raise him as her own for a couple of years until she left him to be with Catherine Earnshaw after she marries and lived at the Grange. After Catherine dies in childbirth, Nelly was assigned again to look after the namesake daughter and serve as a mother-figure to her. She is also a personal guardian than just a caregiver; it is her duty to protect young Cathy Linton from the vengeful clutches of Heathcliff and the Heights and she knew she must do it otherwise she would lose her job and home. Even as Cathy becomes imprisoned and kept in the Heights, Nelly offered to be a servant there as well, just so she can still be with the young girl she had been close and protective over since Cathy's infancy. Storyline Early life at Wuthering Heights Nelly Dean was the daughter of a nursemaid/wet nurse who looked after Hindley Earnshaw and presumably Catherine Earnshaw, the children of Mr. and Mrs. Earnshaw, who lived at Wuthering Heights in the mid 1770s. She grew fond of the children and played with them, and had even done some errands such as harvesting hay. When Nelly was still a child, her caregiver Mr. Earnshaw departed on a trip to Liverpool and brought back home a Gypsy-looking orphan boy he discovered while in the city. He adopts the child and named Heathcliff, much to the dismay of the family, including Nelly. She hardly took any interest in the mysterious boy with unknown background origins, but when Heathcliff and Catherine became ill with measles and she looked after them, she began to feel more caring for her foster brother once he recovers. She witnesses the hostile rivalry between Heathcliff and Hindley and the passionate bond between Heathcliff and Catherine. Several years later, Mr. Earnshaw was old and dying and Hindley was away at college. Nelly could see that the house has now become more quiet with the now intense romantic couple Heathcliff and Catherine continuing to spend all of their time together. When Mr. Earnshaw dies, Nelly joined in weeping mournfully with her foster siblings until one of the servants Joseph asked her to go fetch a doctor and clergyman in the nearby town of Gimmerton. She comes back and into the bedroom where she finds the young couple consoling each other about Heaven being a better place. After Mr. Earnshaw's death, Hindley Earnshaw and his new wife Frances Earnshaw return to the Heights and he becomes the new owner. Nelly becomes among one of the servants and had recalled about Heathcliff's mistreatment at the hands of Hindley but still being in love with Catherine. One night, Heathcliff and Catherine snuck out of the Heights and didn't return. After the entire house was locked up by Hindley, Nelly sees that Heathcliff has returned but not Catherine. She secretly lets the young man into the house and he told her everything about how he and his soulmate went over to Thrushcross Grange to spy on the Linton's, but Catherine was injured and taken into the house and he was forced to leave without her. Personalities/Appearance Category:Narrators Category:Female characters Category:Brontë Characters Category:Characters